Unova Battles
by starfyhero
Summary: The Bubble Guppies journey across Unova to win contests and gym battles. New friends and discoveries are made. Join them as they have the journey of a lifetime.
1. Friend Search Part 1

Unova Battles

Chapter 1: Friends Reuniting

13 year old Molly got out of bed excitedly.

Why?: Today she gets to go on her own journey with her 5 other friends. But before she can do so, she needed to choose which starter pokemon will accompany her as a pokemon coordinator.

"Um… Professor Juniper…. I'm here to choose my starter pokemon?".

"I'm out here, and please hurry!" Her tone worries Molly, so she rushed outside.

"Oh Molly! Thank goodness you're here! Something terrible just happened!" Turns out a Piplup, Pansage, and Panpour went missing. Molly decided to first start looking for the lost Piplup. "I'm going to start looking for Piplup."

"Thanks so much, Molly!", Profesor Juniper said happily.

By the time she was on the main road, she found Piplup. However, she saw a truck heading straight for the unsuspecting Piplup. Molly managed to push Piplup out of the way. The truck passed by. " Piplupip!", said the Piplup cheerfully. "Are you okay little Piplup?", Molly asked. Piplup gave her a nod. That relieved Molly.

Molly and Piplup went to the nearest pokemon center to tell Professor Juniper the good news. "Thank you so much for finding Piplup. I knew you could do it!"

Then for a moment, things went silent.

"I also got word that Pansage and Panpour had been found. They are already traveling with two other trainers."

Molly was glad that Pansage and Panpour already have new friends.

"Now on to another important subject. I already gave you your 5 extra pokeballs and pokedex before you left because I had a hunch..."

Things went silent fore a moment again.

"Are you and Piplup getting along?"

For a moment, Molly was thinking of what to tell her. She doesn't know what Piplup thinks of her. Then again, when she first saw Piplup's face, she actually looked glad to see her. Especially because of the fact that Piplup didn't run when Molly took her to the pokemon center and handed her to Nurse Joy and Audino for treatment.

"Yes, yes we are!", Molly finally said.

"Would you like Piplup to travel with you?"

Molly didn't have to think long on that question.

She practically screamed the word,"YES!"

"Great! I'll send Piplup's pokeball right over."

Soon there was a pokeball next to the video phone.

Moly reached for it, picked it up, and put it in her pocket.

"Alright, then! We're all set. I wish you two good luck on future contests. Good bye, Molly!"

"Bye, Professor Juniper!"

The screen went black.

"I'm happy to say, Piplup is feeling just fine now!", said Nurse Joy. "Audino!", said her Audino.

Molly spun around, feeling a little startled. She quickly recovered once she saw the joyful Piplup.

"Thank you so much!"

They both left the pokemon center. Molly explained everything that was discussed earlier to Piplup, and she was happy with Molly's decision. She was soon called back to her pokeball.

Molly and Piplup was a little impatient waiting for her friends, and before they knew it, they won three contests in three nearby cities.

They won the first two thanks to a Leafeon, which they befriended because of the fact that she was attracted to on of their training sessions. The third one was won with a little help from a Wurmple, which they befriended after they saved Wurmple from three mean Oshawott. In the final round of that contest, Wurmple evolved into Silcoon. And in a training session, Silcoon evolved into Beautifly.

While Molly was traveling in a forest leading to the place where the six of them will meet, Acumula Town, a Chimchar leaped on her head. That made her shreek. She was about to throw him off, when a familliar voice shouted, "Stop!" She turned around to see who it was. It turns out to be her friend, Gil. "Oh, hi Gilly. You startled me!" "Sorry about that.", he said. "Is this Chimchar yours?"

"Sure is!", Gil said as Chimchar leaped onto his shoulder. Chimchar waved a shy hello. "Nice to meet you!", said Molly. "Do you have any badges yet, Gilly?"

"Of course I do!", he said as he showed her his badge case. The case has four badges.

"Neat! Check out my ribbons." Her own ribbon case has her three ribbons earned from those contests.

"That's cool! We should start heading to Acumula Town to find the others.", Gil reminded her.

"Oh, right. I forgot."

They first decide to go to the museum for any luck to find Deema, Goby, Oona, and Nonny.


	2. Friend Search Part 2

The two first headed to the museum after calling Chimchar back to his pokeball.

Then they went to the Acumula Town Museum for any luck to find the other four.

Once Molly and Gil were inside, their eyes widened with excitement.

There were many exhibits with the legends of Unova, including the Mythical exhibit and Legendary exhibit. They decided to explore for a little while.

At this point, they were already at the exhibit of the Three Main Legendaries of Unova: Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem. Before they had a chance to walk in, they heard a familiar voice.

"I sure wish my friends are here to see this, the three legendary pokemon. Ah, well. Anyway, these guys are pretty powerful-"

She managed to see Molly and Gil coming toward her, happily.

They both said,"Hi, Oona! We're so glad that we found you."

Oona was glad, indeed.

"Hi, guys! I see that you haven't found the others yet. Anyway, check out how many ribbons I won!"

Oddly enough, Oona won the same amount of ribbons as Molly: 3 ribbons.

"Wow, that's cool, Oona!", said Gil, along with Molly saying,"Totally!"

They soon went on to talking about Unova's legends.

Gil then said,"Um...Where do you think we should look next to find the others?"

Oona then mentions,"Maybe at the park at the center of Acumula Town. We all agreed to meet in Acumula Town. All of us should be around here by now. Plus, Goby loves the grass types, Nonny loves all pokemon, and that's where you can find the most pokemon here. Let's go!"

The three soon ran out of the museum and headed for the center of town.

Once they were at the park, they begin searching.

Since there weren't much trees, finding them was easier.

Oona heard a familiar voice.

"Nice aqua jet! Okay, Oshy return!"

"I think I hear somebody. Come over here.", said Oona.

By the time they saw who it was, the three of them grinned. Deema didn't notice at first, until she turned around. Now she was the one grinning.

Deema then said, "Hi, guys! I thought you would never find me! Anyhow, wanna see my ribbons?"

Even more strange, Deema won 3 ribbons, just like Molly and Oona.

"That's just weird", mumbled Gil.

"I see you guys still haven't found our grass type lover and pokemon lover. They have to be around here somewhere. They just have to!", said Deema.

Suddenly, the four of them heard a powerful vine whip by a closeby tree.

Soon, they were at the tree where they heard the vine whip.

They were happy to see Goby, but was a little surprised at the way the tree was snapped in two.

"Oh, hi guys!", Goby said.

The other four were still staring at the tree.

"Oh, the tree. That was just one of my pokemon that I was training."

"Oh.", they all said.

They then talked, then Goby showed them his badges.

He had 5 badges.

"All we need to do is find our smart guppy.", said Gil.

30 minutes had passed...

"It's hopeless. He could be anywhere in Acumula Town!", admitted Oona.

Suddenly, she was on the ground. A Tepig was on her!

Molly was quickly at work getting him off of Oona.

They suddenly heard a voice calling,"Tepig! Please get off of Oona, please?!"

They turned around to see who it was. They were relaxed once they saw it was Nonny.

"Hello! Sorry if I startled you guys!", he said as Tepig leaped onto his shoulder.

"Don't worry. You didn't startle us!", said a relieved Oona.

The six of them caught up, and Nonny showed them his badges. He has 6 badges.

Then they each revealed their pokemon.

Molly has her Piplup, Beautifly, and Leafeon.

Gil has his Chimchar, Litwik, and Vaporeon. (He met Litwik by getting his attention, just like what Aipom did to Ash at the Battle Frontier.)

Deema has her Panpour, Jolteon, and her Oshawott. (Her Panpour was the Panpour that went missing, and Oshey is her Oshawott's nickname.)

Goby has his Pansage, Umbreon, and Snivy. (Pansage was the one that went missing, and Snivy was the one that snapped the tree in two.)

Oona has her Ralts, Espeon, and Abra. (Ralts is pretty unique because of its taller skinnier legs.)

Nonny has his Tepig, Flareon, and Torchic. (Tepig managed to learn basic first aid, in case a pokemon needed help.)

Even though they just found each other, their adventure has just begun.


End file.
